Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wiper arm equipped with a nozzle that jets a washing fluid and to a wiper apparatus for a vehicle that is equipped with the wiper arm.
Related Art
Vehicle wiper apparatuses include an apparatus in which a washing fluid is jetted (supplied) from a washer nozzle mounted at a wiper arm to a wiping direction forward side of a wiper blade. For example, in (a wiper arm of) a vehicle wiper apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 2002-536244, a structure is employed in which respective washer nozzles are disposed at a length direction intermediate portion and distal end portion of the wiper arm, and the nozzles are connected to a single-line hose.
In an apparatus according to this related art, the washing fluid is jetted through the nozzles disposed at two locations, the intermediate portion and the distal end portion, from the single-line hose. Consequently, because of limitations on supplied amounts of washing fluid to be jetted from the nozzles and the like, satisfactory wiping performance is not obtained.
Meanwhile, in a vehicle wiper apparatus (washer apparatus) disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-48517, a structure is employed in which a nozzle that jets to the wiping direction forward side during the going motion and a nozzle that jets to the wiping direction forward side during the return motion are each provided at, for example, a length direction intermediate portion of a wiper blade, and these nozzles are connected to a two-line hose.
In this vehicle wiper apparatus, the wiping direction and position of the wiper arm are sensed at a wiper motor, and a washer pump-driving current that drives two pumps is directly switched via a cam switch provided at the wiper motor. Thus, a structure is provided in which jetting to the wiping direction forward side is switched between the mutually opposite directions.